The Pounce
by Dwell on Your Dreams
Summary: It's been 377 days since Lucius Malfoy was sent to Azkaban. About a year since Draco got the almost inpossible task from The Dark Lord. Everything comes to an end, and Narcissa is there for both of them. (Mention of Bellatrix, Greyback and other Death Eaters) HBP
1. Chapter 1, Homecoming

The Queen (aka J.K Rowling) owns Harry Potter, not me, I didn't thought you where stupid enough to believe that anyway.

 _I apologize in advance for possible typos. Thank you._

* * *

 **The Pounce**

One year. One year and 12 days had passed since _that_ day. The day when Lucius Malfoy fell from grace and took his family with him.

Narcissa Malfoy sat in an emerald-coloured settee in one of the many drawing rooms at the Malfoy Manor, looking somewhat despairlingy into the great fireplace. The flames had died out and only a light glow remained. It was late evening and no other light except for the fireplace were lit. Narcissa raised her wand with a quick flick and new flames burst into the fireplace. She sighed. She wanted to cry but what was the point of it. Crying would only make her weaker and she needed to remain strong. She needed to remain strong for her family, or what was left of it at least. _No! What was she thinking, nothing would happen to her family, nothing!_ But it had almost been a year and as far as she knew Draco had not jet achieved the Dark Lord's wishes to kill Albus Dumbledore. _But no. No. Nothing would happen to Draco, nothing._ Her hands slightly bengan to tremble and she clenched them tightly in her lap and took a deep breath.

 _ **DONG, DONG, DONG!**_

Narcissa jumped and grabbed the arm of the settee. It was just the old long-case clock who struck eight. She loosened the grip of the armrest, slightly humiliated of how easily she let herself be intimidated. But then she heard something.

The mansions' great entrence doors had opened violently. Narcissa rose quickly, knowing that only those with premission or her own family could open the gates in to the coutyard. She hurried out into the entrence hall and just as she rounded the corner from the drawing room, her sister Bellatrix Lestrange, Yaxley, the Carrow twins, Rowle and Greyback walked inside through the entrence. Totally confused she hurried to the crowd of people. Without even saying a word she looked at Bellatrix.

"He did not do it." she said cold and callous as she pulled her wand through her hair and walked past Narcissa.

Narcissa felt how she became pale, and felt it hard to breath.

"He didn't have the stomach, just like his father." said Grayback mockingly.

"Ooh, that was daring of you, Grayback, Narcissa do not like when you make fun of her husband like that." Bellatrix had turned around to face Narcissa again. "Don't you sis?"

But Narcissa didn't listen. "Where is he? Bella _where_ is my son?!"

"I reckon he ran up the stairs with his tail between his legs." chuckled Grayback.

Narcissa starred at Greyback "How dare you speak like that in my house! You-"

He took a step towards her, so that they only stood a few centimerters apart. He was much taller then she was and she could feel the smell of sweat and blood from his body. "So far it's still yours, but things might change you see." Narcissa looked at Greyback as if he just had slapped her right across the face. He sneered and went towards the drawing room she sat in not so very long ago.

She rallied quickly and held up the dress as she started to climb the stairs up to the second floor. Once up she crossed the hall and went to Draco's bedroom door. It was ajar and she gently pushed it open. Draco stood with his back turned towards her at one of the large windows, he had a firm grip on the window sill. His knuckles had turned white and you could see a hint that he was trembling.

"Sweetheart...?" Narcissa tried.

He turned quickly. She noticed a clear difference in him, his skin was paler than usual and there was gray circles under his eyes, he almost looked ill. His eyes began to fill with tears and he came rushing toward her.

" _Mother!_ "

She wrapped her arms around him and he started crying.

"I- I didn't do it mother. I didn't-. I, didn't, do, it." He sobbed "It was Snape, Snape did it! _I didn't!_ "

"I know, Draco. I know, sweetheart" she pulled her fingers through his hair and tried to calm him down.

" _I didn't do it._ He's going to kill me. _Mother he's going to kill me. The Dark Lord.. He is going-"_

 _"_ Draco no!"

" _He will kill me... He will kill you and father... and It's all my fault..."_

"You are _not_ going to die! No one is going to die Draco! Listen to me." She took his head in her hands and looked him in his grey eyes. "No one is going to kill you. No one. Do you understand?" He must had grown at least a decimeter since she last saw him because she had to stand on tiptoe to be able to kiss him on the forehead. "Come here" She hugged him tightly again. He had stopped sobbing but was still shaking.

"Is it true?" he began after about a minute "Is it true that the Dark Lord is on his way to Azkaban? To free father and the others?"

Narcissa looked up instantly. "What? Is he?"

"I heard Yaxley mention it while we were leaving Hogwarts."

Narcissa's thoughts began to spin. _One year and 12 days, 377 days. Was it true? Was today the day when he would come home?_

 _"_ Wait here Draco I will be right back." She took his head in her hands again "Promise me you'll stay right here."

He nodded.

She kissed him on the forehead "Good, I will be right back."

* * *

 **That was chapter one everybody, please tell me what you think. I have prepared at least one more chapter for the time being. :)**


	2. Chapter 2, 377 days

She hurried down the staircase but stopped at the very last step. She took a deep breath and tweaked a strand of hair that escaped from her coiffure. She then went with firm steps toward the drawing room where she knew Yaxley and the rest of the Death Eaters were. She opened the door and stopped, still holding the handle. Bellatrix sat in Lucius's armchair and pulled her wand through her hair, as usual. Rowle and Greyback stood by the liquor cabinet and poured some firewhiskey. The siblings Carrow seemed no longer remain and Yaxley stood furthest in the room and looked at some old books in one of the many bookshelves. _How dare they behave as they did!_

"Have you tucked the little boy to bed, have you?" said Greyback and took a sip of the firewhiskey.

Narcissas eyes narrowed "You! I've had enough of your quip!" Narcissa walked towards Greyback with her wand pointing directly at his chest. "How do you even dare to drink of our firewhis-"

A loud roar interrupted Narcissa and the flames of the great fire flared up and became green. Out of the fire faltered a man, a man with long blond messy hair, wearing soiled prison clothes.

Narcissa froze, lowered her wand. _This could not be true._ " _...Lucius?_ "

The man looked up to meet his wife's eyes. His eyes were sunken and bloodshot. His face were dirty and he had a cut in his lower lip. Narcissa let go of all inhibitions and rushed towards him, she threw her arms around his neck. He wobbled but found balance quickly again. She pressed her face against his chest. He smelled terrible, which was not surprising since he had not had a proper shower for more than a year. But she did not care, she was in his arms for the first time in 377 days. Her eyes filled with tears. Such longing and despair. " _Lucius..._ " she sobbed into his chest grabbing his soiled prison sweater. "You _foolhardy_ , _stupid_ , _naïve_ man Lucius Malfoy" she pounded her fist on his chest to emphasise each word. " _377_ _days_... _you left me alone for 377 days._ "

Lucius on the other hand did not hugged back, he just stod there with his arms along sides, paralysed. His bloodshot eyes staring straight into thin air.

" _He's coming_ "

It was barely a whisper but it did not out came Narcissa's ears. She looked terrified up at him. Lucius repeated: " _He's coming_ "

Narcissa's thoughts once more began to spin. "Draco!" she cried without second thought and ran towards the staircase leaving Lucius alone in front of the fireplace. She knew this was the Dark Lord's plan. He wanted the two of them to be downstairs while he attacked Draco. _No this could not be happening. Please. Not her son. Please._

Narcissa opened Draco's bedroom door with a loud bang and held her wand on high alert.

"Mother? What's the matter?"

The room was empty except for Draco, just as when she had left.

"Oh thank Merlin that you are all right!" She rushed forward and hugged him tightly.

"Why- Why wouldn't I?"

"Your father's downstairs" she paused " and he said that the Dark Lord's approaching. And I thought..." She made an other pause. "And I thought, that he might... he might would have..." She closed her eyes and swallowed "- but your not! Thank Merlin for that!"

She went up on tiptoe and kissed him on his forehead.

"Is- Is the Dark Lord approaching? W-Why?"

"I don't know sweetheart. I don't know, but I wont let him hurt you." She stroked his cheek. "Let's get downstairs. I wont leave you again. Come with me."

He nodded.

They left the room and Draco walked just behind his mother down the staircase.

"What are you all doing outside here?" Narcissa asked the four Death Eaters who now were standing in the entrance hall.

At first nobody answered. Then Bellatrix cracked the silence

"If I where you, it would not be Draco I would worry about right now." she sneered and a male voice screamed from within the drawing room.

* * *

 **That was chapter two. Please give me some feedback. I do not feel like giving this so much effort if no one tells me what they think, good or less good, just so I can do better the next time. Just one word will do, or a 'favorite'. It gives me a boost every time! Thank you for reading.**


	3. Chapter 3, Punishment

Narcissa sat in one of the black wing chairs with her head in her hands. Knowing that in the next room the Dark Lord tortured her husband. Punishing him for his failures. She sat there, weak, tried to concentrate her mind at a different sound.

It was now late evening and it had started to rain a bit. She tried hard to focus on the neat drizzle pattering the windows. A sound that she used to love. In the late nights twenty years ago when it was only her and Lucius. The late nights when they was laying in their bed, she rested on his chest, he stroked her back and they was just listening to the rain patting the huge windows outside their bedroom. These nights seemed to never end, just as this.

Lucius screamed louder then before and she woke up from her daydream.

Greyback was leaning against the hall's fireplace and poked his teeth. "Isn't he done soon? I do not have all night!" He made a pause looking at the other Death Eaters for some kind of response, but nothing received. He then turned to Narcissa "He most likely wont survive the night anyway" a devilish smile arose on his face "The Cruciatus Curse must be terrible to endure in his condition"

Narcissa couldn't stand it anymore. She rose quickly and began pacing back and forth.

"But confessedly he has deserved it" continued Greyback.

Narcissa didn't know were she got the guts from but she stopped her pacing and now she cried out at Grayback " _Out!"_ Her blue eyes had become as dark as the night outside and she pointed a shaky finger at the frontdoor. "Get out, of _my_ house! NOW!"

Greyback looked at Bellatrix, Rowle and then at Yaxley, all looking the other way. He looked menacingly at Narcissa but grunted and walked briskly toward the front door and disapperated just as he walked through.

Narcissa's chest rose and fell and her hands were slightly shaking.

"Well I'm impressed Cissy. It's not every day you see your baby sister kicking out a warewolf like that. I knew you had it in you. You just needed some sort of mental breakdown to elicit it." Bellatrix chuckled.

Narcissa was acting as she hasn't heard. She tumbled down in the armchair again and turned her head slightly to look at her son who sat in the other wing chair next to her. His eyes were empty and looked down at the floor. She put her head in her hands again, just hoped that everything would be over soon with as less blood spill as possible. Suddenly she noticed how quiet the mansion was, all you could hear was the slight drizzle toward the large windows. She slowly lowered her hands from her face and looked at the drawing room door. Her heart rate increased. _Was the silence positive sign or a downright nightmare._ Narcissa stood up slowly.

Bellatrix who had stopped fiddling her nails looked at Narcissa and then at the door. "Sounds like he's finished" she said with a mocking smile.

The drawing room door flung open, but the silence remained. No one was quite sure what to do next. Eventually Bellatrix started to walk towards the now open door, she then abruptly stopped at the doorway and made a slight bow. " _My Lord_ " she hissed lovingly and stepped forward out of sight from the rest of them.

 _He was still in there._

Narcissa looked at Draco, he also had rose from his chair and was now paler than usual. He turned his head and looked right at his mother, you could see a glimpse of terror in his eyes.

Narcissa nodded at him almost imperceptibly. Draco seemed to understand her movement and went after Bellatrix into the drawing room. She straightened up and followed him just as Yaxley and Rowle did.

The room was just as dark as when she had left it a few hours ago, but she could discern Lucius lying curled up on the floor over by the emerald green settee. His blond hair covered his face and she couldn't see if he was breathing or not. She continued to eye the room and saw The Dark Lord who stood by one of the huge windows looking out at garden beyond the manor. His long white fingers fiddle with the bone looking wand he held in his hands. He turned his head slowly towards the small group of people.

"Ah, Draco! Exactly the person I wanted to see" said Voldemort loud and clear.

Narcissa's stomach clenched.

Voldemort approached Draco till he stood right in front of him. Draco stood up straight but glanced down on the floor, not wanting to meet The Dark Lords red eyes.

"Did you do as you were obeyed Draco?" he made a pause waiting for an answer. "Did _you_ kill Dumbledore as I commanded you to do?"

"I- I.." Draco swallowed, still looking down at the floor.

Voldemort raised one hand andslapped him hard right across the face " _Look at me!"_

Draco whimpered at the hit but then slowly raised his head to meet The Dark Lord's red eyes.

" _I- I tried, my Lord... I did my b-best..._ "

Voldemort snorted " 'Your best', you're pathetic," he narrowed his eyes "-but I must admit, you actually succeed to bring Death Earhers into Hogwarts, didn't you?"

Draco slightly nodded, looking somewhat relieved of the fact that The Dark Lord seemed impressed of his work.

"But not even then did you manage to fulfil the deed I order you to preform."

Voldemort flicked his wand just above Draco's chest. A red light appeared and Draco screamed in pain falling to his knees.

Narcissa, who's eyes shifted between looking at Lucius on the floor and Draco, let slipped a quiet gasp.

Voldemort walked around Draco like a predator circles it's prey "Like father, like son" he hissed and flicked his wand again, this time hitting Draco in his back.

Draco fell forward on the dark wooden floor once more screaming in pain.

The Dark Lord now turned to Narcissa. As he walked towards her he said: "I will use Malfoy Manor as my new headquarter from now on. I'm sure you and your family doesn't have any objections?"

She gathered "No of course not, my Lord. We will consider it as an honour, my Lord" she then answered calmly, making a slight bow as he passed her.

He didn't reply but simply walked out of the manor and disapperated. Probably of to acknowledge Severus Snape for actually killing Albus Dumbledore.

* * *

 **And** **that was chapter three.**

 **I love writing this story so much and I would love it even more if you tell me what you think, so** ** _please_** **let me know. Thank you for reading.**


	4. Chapter 4, Assistance

Narcissa hurried over to Draco, who had rose from the floor. "Draco are you alright?" She stroked her thumb over his red cheekbone.

He winced at her touch and murmured rudely "I'm fine".

"Just let me take a look at it" she stroked her thumb over the red cheekbone again.

He slapped her hand harshly " Mother, I said I'm fine!" He took a glance at the three Death Eathers who were standing by the doorway. "I'm not a little child anymore! So just stop worry."

She grabbed his wrist "But I'm still _your_ mother, and mothers love and care for their children no matter _how_ old they are." her voice was clear and concise. She released the firm grip of his wrist, and said in a sweeter tone: "I know you're hurt and humiliated right now but-"

"I'm not humiliated! Nor hurt!" his lip slightly quivered "I'm just...just... _tired"_ he breathed.

She took his head in her hands, went up on tiptoe and placed a long kiss on his forehead. "Go to bed then, and get some sleep. I will see you tomorrow." She placed another kiss on his forehead "I love you" she whispered.

He took her hand in his and nodded. She knew that that motion was another way to say 'I love you too'.

He then turned and left the room.

"Touching" said Bellatrix with disgust and left the room after Draco with Yaxley and Rowle on her heels.

Narcissa now turned to Lucius. He was still lying on the floor, she could still not see if he was breathing. With a shaky hand she flicked her wand and lit all the candles in the room. She then went over to her husband and fell down by his side. She placed one hand on his upper arm and stroked the long blond hair from his face with the other.

" _No..."_

 _"Darling..."_

" _No... Narcissa, don't look at me... I- I don't want you t-to see me like this."_ He tried his best to turn his head away from her.

Tears began rolling down her cheeks _"No don't say that_ " she sobbed. " _Do you really think that I would leave your side after twenty-three years of marriage because you don't look presentable at the moment?_ " she softly whispered to him, tears still rolling down her face. She stroked his face with one hand, breathing heavily and stopped at the bruised temple. This proud, strong, indomitable man who she had known and loved for all this years was now lying on the floor in front of her, weak and broken.

Humiliated by his condition he didn't wanted to face her.

She very gently placed her fingertips on his chin " _Lucius please look at me_ "

The sound of her whispering his name made him want to kiss her, hold her and never let go. Tell her how much he'd missed her and how much he loves her with all his heart. He wanted so bad to just take her there were she sat by his side, as if it were their last night together. Those bloody aurors had separated them for more than a year and he had never realized how much he had until he almost lost it.

Lucius raised his eyes slowly and meet his wife's glossy eyes. This was one of the few times in Narcissa's married life she allowed Lucius to see the tears fall down her face. She usually didn't cry in front of him, it just wasn't ladylike to show weakness to your husband. But right now, none of them could care less.

Narcissa stroke his cheeks and bent down tried to kiss his lips. He tried to tilt his head upwards so that she could get better access. As he did so a pain went through his body and he bit his lower lip and grunted in her mouth.

Narcissa flinched as if it were she who caused the pain. "Are you alright?"

He didn't answer but instead tried to push him self up using both his arms, tired of lying on the floor, but clenched his fists and jaw in pain as he tried.

" _Easy_ , easy, I'll help you." She grabbed his right arm with both her hands and rose slowly together with him.

While up he wobbled and grabbed the backrest of the settee. Every muscle in his body throbbed. His jaw was still tight clenched and he breathed heavily. Once more he felt unbearable to look at her, he was so weak that he couldn't even get up on his own, how was he supposed to remain master of the manor if he bloody couldn't stand up straight.

"You just have to recover love" she said as if she just had read his mind. "You need to rest. I will help you up upstairs."

With that said they started to walk gentle and slowly toward their bedroom which they had not slept together in for 377 days. The manor was dead quiet and none of them said anything, the only thing that was heard was Narcissa's heels on the stone steps of the staircase. She held one arm on Lucius's back and the other in his hand, they had to take one step at the time, slowly.

While up at second floor Narcissa led him across the corridor and into their chamber. The room was dark so she flicked her wand to lit all the candles just as she had done before downstairs. They had stopped by the doorway, Lucius glanced across the room. Everything looked exactly like it had done before he was forced away from it.

"You probably want to take a shower first, right?" she had turned to him and gently placed her hands on his chest. "Or I could get the house-elf to make you something to eat? Or perhaps you just-"

" _Narcissa_..." He interrupted her, it was the first time he had spoken for a while. He cleared his throat and grabbed her face with one hand "I love you _so_ much Narcissa" he said in a wheezing whisper.

She looked into his sunken bloodshot eyes. "As I love you Lucius. No matter how unclean you are, no matter how many bruises you happen to have."

He grabbed her face with both his hands and kissed her passionately. The pain which still throbbed in his entire body only made the kiss even more intense. He lowered one of his hands and grabbed her waist with it, pulling her closer to him.

Narcissa still had her hands placed on his chest and now she started to unbutton the buttons that remained on his soiled prison shirt. One button, two buttons, Lucius grabbed her wrists and ended the kiss with a sneer. "I think I would like to have a shower first my love" he held her waist making his way to the bathroom while gently pushing her with him, making her walk backwards in to the bathroom.

"Then you still need to get _these_ off" she whispered and underlined 'these' with disgust.

"I don't mind, I hate these rags"

She finished unbutton his shirt and pulled it over his shoulders and let it fall into a heap on the floor.

She looked at her shirtless husband, he had become somewhat skinny and she could see in the reflection in the mirror behind him that his left shoulder blade was bruised and scratched. She gently stroked his exposed ribs with her fingertips and took a shaky breath.

"Is it that bad?" he said

She took another shaky breath "You will be fine" she ensured him.

He stepped out of his prison trousers and Narcissa reached down to pick up the soiled rags. "I'll get rid of these for you my dear." She held the garments in arm's length and left the bathroom. "Take your time." She closed the door behind her and heard how he started the shower. In her hands she held the most loathsome item she ever held before. She hated it. With firm steps she went to the open fireplace and tossed into the flames. She stood there, crossed her arms and watched it burn.

* * *

 **There you have chapter four. Now pretty please tell me what you think, leave a review or a favourite if you like, I don't force you, but it would make me happy!**

 **Next chapter will probably be the last one. Thank you for reading.**


	5. Chapter 5, Promise

Thirty minutes later she still stood there, with her arms crossed and eyes concentrate placed on the once loathsome clothing in the fireplace, whichever was now turned into ashes. Like broken from a hypnotic state Narcissa turned and decided to fetch some new clothes for her husband.

Forty minutes had now passed and Narcissa went to the door to listen if Lucius was done yet. She placed her ear to the door to listen. Dead quiet. "Lucius?" she said and knocked gently on the door. When she didn't got an answer she opened the door. Inside stood Lucius in front of one of the two sinks, naked and with water dripping from his hair and body. His eyes were empty and his face held no expression. He held onto the sink with a firm grip trying to keep balance.

"Lucius?" Narcissa tried again.

His expression was unchanged. One could barely believe that he was conscious. She walked towards him and looked at him in the reflection of the gold framed mirror. Without saying anything she went to one of the shelves and grabbed a big white towel, went back to him and wrapped it around his shoulders. He flinched at the touch of the cotton terry on his, now, clean skin. He then slowly grabbed the towel and let slid over his shoulders, till he held it in both his hands. He looked at it and squeezed the fabric between his fingers, as if checking if it was real. He then started to wipe his body, his chest still throbbed from the punishment he had been given from the Dark Lord. When he was finished he wrapped the towel around the waist and went back to starring at himself in the mirror. Narcissa had just been standing there and inspect him, she now took a step forwards and turned him towards her. She didn't say anything, there was nothing to say, just the look of him was enough for her at the moment. Even though he had bloodshot eyes, exposed ribs, a cut lip and hells knows what else, was he still, the most handsome man she'd ever laid her eyes on. She placed her hands on his chest and felt his bare skin against her palms.

"I bet you're hungry, right?" she asked in a sweet tone.

"How can you be so calm about me?" he suddenly said harshly, almost like he blamed her "After everything I've done to you, to our family? I've dragged the Malfoy name in the dirt. Left you alone for way longer time then what's acceptable. It was my faulty who could get Draco killed this year, our son, our only child Narcissa, it would be my fault if he had die-"

"No! Please... Don't say so" her voice was stern "He's alive, that's all that matters, Lucius. And haven't I made myself clear tonight? I love you! Despite your stupidity and all your other flaws!" she stroked his unshaved cheek. "You still have a place by the Dark Lord's side, he rescued you from Azkaban and that must mean something."

"I'm not so sure about that" he sighed, his voice was still hoarse. "The Dark Lord doesn't forgive in a hurry."

Now it was Narcissa's time to sigh. "I've heard that before, yes." she looked down at his chest.

Lucius noticed that her voice was hiding something. It was something in the was she'd sighed that told him that something wasn't right. He tilted her chin upwards "What do mean by that?"

She took another shaky breath "I guess it's better that I'll tell you now, it'll pop up sooner or later in which case. Last summer, when Draco got the task I... I went to Spinners End, to Severus." she waited for an reaction, nothing received so she continued: "I went to Severus to ask for help. I-I didn't know what else to do, you wasn't here and-. I thought Severus could help Draco. I wasn't supposed to tell anyone about the assignment but-"

"If the Dark Lord knew..." Lucius grabbed her upper arms, a bit more aggressive than planned. "He would've killed you in a heartbeat, Narcissa!"

"What was I supposed to do! He's plan was that Draco would be killed trying! I couldn't just stand and watch our son walk straight in to his own death, Lucius!"

He let his hands slide alongside her arms and grabbed her hands in his. He was silent for a few moments. "Severus knew didn't he? The Dark Lord had already told him?"

Narcissa nodded. " _Yes_. I begged him to help Draco. To watch over him and if necessary..." she paused " _He made the unbreakable vow, Lucius_ " she whispered.

Lucius stiffened. "The... The unbreakable vow?"

"Yes."

"Severus has always been a good man, but- but risking his own life for... why would he-"

"Does it matter?!" Narcissa looked surprised. "Draco is alive. And now we're both here to look after him. Thus we have Severus to thank, Lucius."

"Yes, yes, of course we have. Both for Draco cause and that he didn't revealed what you'd done. For that, I will be forever grateful."

They left it there and several silent moments went. The only sound you heard was the drizzle from outside the thick stone walls of the manor, that and Lucius's slightly wheezing breathing.

"I can't believe that you're actually home. I'm scared of waking up from this dream and that you'll be gone, again." She looked up at him again.

"I won't leave you again, I promise."

"No, don't promise, Lucius. You don't know what's going to happen, and a promise would only make whatever happens worse-"

Lucius interrupted her with a fierce kiss. A deep, passionate kiss, like the ones when they were newly wedded and life was nothing but brilliant. Because with or without promise, he vowed to himself that he would do no more harm to his wife or family. That was the least he could do.

* * *

 **Hello again! I'm terrible sorry for this long delay on this story. There is no excuse all I can do, is to apologise. However, that's the last chapter and I hope that you have enjoyed the story. Please leave a review, I love every single one of them, negative or positive. Thanks for reading :)**


End file.
